He's Mine That One
by TheAngelOnYourRight
Summary: Just a quick drabble about the Dramione universe Malfoy family father/son dynamic. Second in my drabble/ song based fic series. Enjoy


Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, just a quick drabble based on the song He's Mine by Rodney Atkins

Enjoy

* * *

The signature pop of a house elf woke Draco from his reverie of the first time his wife told him she loved him.

"Master Draco, there is a man at the door there is, he is quite cross with young master Scorpious he is. Demands to see you he does. "

Draco shook his head and let out a huff, " I'll be down in a second, is Hermione not here to deal with this Tinker?"

"Mistress Hermione is out, won't be back till half past the hour, she told Tinker."

"I'm coming and don't let her hear you call her mistress Hermione or she'll insist on having you freed and you won't be able to stay. You know how she is." Draco said standing up as the elf popped himself back down stairs. Draco trudged down stairs to find Mr. Ollivander standing in his living room with five teenage boys in a body bind standing close together brooms neatly placed against the wall.

"Mr. Ollivander how can I help you?" He said eyeing the boys knowing that they must have been up to no good, the 5 of them always were.

"Which one of these boys belongs to you Mr. Malfoy, they continually are changing their hair colour and your son refuses to reveal himself."

"Maybe we can start by releasing the body bind and letting me know what trouble they were causing you."

"Well these fine young gentlemen took it upon themselves to contaminate the air around my vine wood grove with muggle cigarette smoke while indulging in fire whiskey. I found them there when I flew up on my broom, and don't bother saying none of them belong to you they all flew towards your manor when I called to them to stop."

"Scorp?" Draco's eyes scanned the boys to find his own grey eyes staring back from one of them "Is it true?"

Of the five young teens, James and Albus Potter were sporting the Malfoy platinum blond, Fred Weasley II sporting the dark Potter hair, Teddy Tonks the eldest of the boys was wearing the ginger frocks, and his own son had Teddy's famous aqua blue hair. Scorpious nodded, "Yes father."

"He's mine, that one. My den the lot of you let those hair colouring bonbons wear off," Draco stated shaking his head as the five of them scampered up the stairs. "I'm sorry Mr. Ollivander, they are young boys, wild they are, it's much better than what I was doing at their age though."

"Mr. Malfoy I don't need reminding of your teenage years," Mr. Ollivander stuttered as the floo roared open and Hermione stepped through.

"Darling perhaps you can speak with Mr. Ollivander about a suitable punishment for the boys and I will go question where they obtained the firewhiskey and cigarettes." Draco said sneaking off upstairs, knowing Tinker would have already told Hermione what had happened.

* * *

Hermione sat with her hands over her face as Draco cheered on Scorpious; he had become a Chaser while young Albus Potter was the Seeker for the Slytherin house quiditch team.

"I hate this sport, too rough," Hermione mumbled burrowing her head into Draco's shoulder.

"He'll be fine," Draco said as the young Ravenclaw announced the teams. They had made it through the first half hour with minimal indication that the snitch was close.

"See, Granger fine," He stated as their son flew by with the quaffle and gave them a small wave, she smiled; he'd never given up on the endearment of calling her by her maiden name.

"Yes, yes I can see Draco, but I also witnessed the injuries you, Harry and Ron had from the same sport. I also remember last year when he came home with a broken arm report and it in a sling." As Hermione went on her eyes locked on her godson "Alby," she whispered as the boy plummeted from his broom followed by the bludger that had knocked him off his broom. Draco didn't hear the rambling speech his wife had started to spout off. His eyes were in the sky searching for his own son who had yet to touch the ground with the rest of his teammates. It was then he watched Scorpious bump his broom against the tall, thick Ravenclaw beater's who had sent his best friend flying to the grassy field below. It had caught the boy off guard and both players were quickly on the ground at their own end of the field where Scorpious was quick to use the muggle fighting skills Teddy had shown him over the summer.

Draco bumped his wife's elbow sending her attention to their son as Professor Flitwick and Madam Pompfery tended to Ablus.

"Get 'em Scorp," Her voice caught Draco off guard and his jaw dropped in awe, as he watched his normally peaceful wife cheer on his son in the middle of a fight.

"That's my boy," He cheered as James and Fred peeled their friend off the bigger boy.

"I never thought I'd see the day Miss Granger," Headmistress McGonagall said, "but that young Mr. Wood did deserve it."

"It's Malfoy now Professor," Draco reminded his former teacher.

"I suppose it is, isn't it, it must be the explanation for it." the older woman laughed. "He has her courage but your loyalty Mr. Malfoy."

"He is more me than I like to admit some days, but we are quite proud of him." He smiled.


End file.
